


They Just Don't Know You

by mukeandziamgotmelike (orphan_account)



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disapproving Family, M/M, Songfic, le sigh, liam just really loves zayn, louis doesn't approve, no one does, sorry harry and niall aren't in it :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//So, oh, tell me, tell me you won't break my heart. That you won't tear my world apart. That you'll be there when I need, cause I wanna tell them they just don't know you, they just don't know you, they just don't know you, they don't know you like I do.//</p><p>-OR-</p><p>Liam has been dating Zayn for months, and still, for some reason, no one approves of him. It's annoying, and Liam wishes they would stop. He doesn't know why they don't trust Zayn, but he just wants to tell them that they just don't know him like he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Just Don't Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii
> 
> The requests you guys requested are almost finished, and I think they're pretty decent for my writing skills lol *cries and eats pizza* So they'll hopefully be out in a few days if my brother doesn't steal the computer. Now, let me present, my other OTP.
> 
> Based off "They Just Don't Know You" by Little Mix.

"He's not good for you, Liam." Geoff says at the dinner table. Liam sighs. "We've been over this, Dad. Zayn is fine." "You're too good for him."

"Why? Because he has tattoos, because he's Muslim?" The brunette asks angrily.

"We just don't want you to get your heart broken." Karen says, her voice softer. "You don't need to worry about me. Zayn and I are _fine_." Liam grits out, standing up and pushing his chair in angrily. He storms up the stairs to his room and slams the door behind him.

Zayn and him have been dating for over a month, yet he still got shit from his parents. They were always criticizing him and telling him he made the wrong choice. If they only know how Liam felt, how well Zayn treated him. Then maybe they would understand.

 

*****

 

"He looks dangerous." Nicola says at the first look at a picture of Zayn. Liam had been trying to get her on _his_ side, like always. "Nicki, I know he looks dangerous, but I swear, he's not." The younger brunette argues.

"You shouldn't trust someone like that." Nicola continues and Liam sighs in exasperation. No one was on his side, not even his sister.

But Liam knows that she's probably just jealous, so why does he even care? He knows why. Because he loves Zayn, and he just wants to be able to tell everyone that without being judged. He shouldn't have to lie that Zayn isn't a good boyfriend, because he is. He's the best boyfriend ever. And Liam just hates hiding that.

 

*****

 

"Hey, babe." Zayn says when he gets off the floor from falling into Liam's room. Liam laughs, kissing him on the cheek. "Hi."

He sits down on his bed, Zayn following. "I need to ask you something." He says and the Muslim boy smiles a little, nodding. "Can you promise you'll be there for me all the time? Can you promise that you won't break my heart? Because I don't want to put everything into this relationship if..." He trails off.

"If what?" Zayn asks.

"If it'll end up tearing me apart."

"Liam, I promise you that I'm not faking this. I really love you and I'll do the best I can to be there for you. I know that you probably don't believe me, but you can trust me." Zayn says. Liam smiles, leaning forward and pressing their lips together briefly. "They don't know you like I do."

*****

"Word on the street is that Zayn cheated on you." Liam's friend Louis says the next day at school. Liam rolls his eyes, shutting his locker and scoffing.

"I just want to make sure you don't get hurt."

"How? By telling me things to make me break up with Zayn? By telling me I'm an idiot for dating him? Because if you were really my friend, you would support me." Liam snaps and starts walking down the hallway.

"I don't trust him." The Yorkshire boy says, following his friend. "Well, newsflash for you, Lou. I don't care if you 'trust him' or not. Frankly, I thought you would be better than this." Liam says and storms away.

It doesn't matter to him if no one believes in Zayn. Because he did, and that's all that mattered.

*****

When Liam had first introduced Zayn to his parents, they had been polite enough. Really; they showed interest in him and his aspirations of being an artist, they smiled, they laughed at the right times.

After Zayn left, though, was a different story.

Questions about his heritage, his family, and even if he _had a criminal record_ all hit Liam at once. And the brunette answered them truthfully, because Zayn had never done anything wrong in his life. He wouldn't hurt a fly.

Ever since then, Liam feels all alone. No one approves of their relationship and it hurts. But no matter what, Liam will always love Zayn. And hopefully, Zayn would always love him back.

 

*****

 

"I wanna run away."

Zayn's eyes widen at his boyfriend's statement. "Leeyum, we can't leave." He says and Liam sighs. "C'mon, Zayn, please? No one supports us here, no one cares. I just don't want to deal with it anymore."

Zayn looks down, because if he looks up he'll see Liam's puppy eyes and he definitely can't say no to those.

"You promised you'd always be there for me..."

And now he's playing the guilt card. Zayn knows that leaving is wrong, but he doesn't want Liam to hate him. He also doesn't want to be the reason Liam ends up regretting everything.

"No." Zayn says eventually. Liam's face falls. "I'm not going with you on this. I know things are bad, and you think running away from your problems is the only way out, but we can't do this. I promise, though, that I'll be here for you in any way I can." He explains and the younger boy looks up at him, his brown eyes big.

"You promise?" He asks in a small voice and Zayn nods. "Promise." Then they kiss, and it's the most emotion-filled one that Liam has ever felt.

 

*****

 

"I wish I could show them how great you are." Liam says, his head on Zayn's chest. Zayn smiles, kissing his forehead. "They'll come around."

"Why can't they come around faster? What's wrong with us dating?" The brunette asks looking up at Zayn. "Nothing, babe. They're just worried about you and they don't want you to get hurt. It also doesn't help that I'm not the poster child church boy." The raven haired boy says.

"If they didn't go by appearance, then they would like you more. Even now, you're defending them even though they treat you awfully. You're too nice." Liam says, kissing Zayn's cheek and smiling at him. "Some people take a while to get past their prejudice and start seeing things for what they really are." The older boy says and Liam looks at him in disbelief.

"How are you so amazing?"

Zayn just blushes and Liam kisses him softly on the lips.

 

*****

 

Sometimes, Liam hated his family. A lot. He had brought Zayn to dinner as a surprise, but it wasn't a good surprise to his parents. So far, they had only asked a few uncomfortable questions, but Liam could tell that they couldn't keep their mouths shut for much longer.

"So, Zayn, do you plan on staying with Liam?" There it is.

"Um, of course I do. I love him a lot." Zayn replies coolly, but grabs Liam's hand tightly under that table. "Alright, Because Karen and I just want to make sure you won't break his heart." Liam slams the hand that's not holding Zayn's on the table.

"You'd just love that, wouldn't you? To say 'I told you so'? I know you don't approve of us, and frankly, I don't give a damn. I guess it doesn't matter to you that I'm finally happy for once, because if it did, you'd just leave us alone. And I guess it doesn't matter to you that I wouldn't even be here right now if it weren't for Zayn! I would've run away but he convinced me not to. I know you're just trying to protect me, I get it, but stop trying to make Zayn out as an awful person, because he's not!"

Liam stands up angrily and storms out of the room, Zayn following after a few seconds. "I hate them. I hate them so much for saying that. Why can't they just understand that I love you?" Liam asks, pacing his room nervously. "Not everyone will support us. There'll always be people against us." Zayn says and the brunette smiles, going to sit down on Zayn's lap.

"They don't know you like I do." he says, pressing their lips together.

 

 

 

 

 

_fin_


End file.
